


Say My Name

by Bay



Series: Chasing the Desert [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying her name was like a huge breath of air to Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> For livejournal's FMA Fic Contest, the prompt being "Turn a cliche on its head." The clichés I'm going for are moreso ones I see a few times when reading some Royai fics. The biggest one though is actually the Say My Name trope this fic is named after. Yep folks, I'm turning that trope upside down. Warning for sexy times.

Roy couldn’t remember how he and Riza fell into her bed, but that wasn’t really important at the moment.

While the young woman was unbuttoning his shirt, he departed his lips from hers and trailed down to her neck. She moaned, sending jolts of exhilaration down his spine. It was then when he sucked on the scar Riza had gotten from the Promised Day, he was glad she was alive and with him now; he wouldn’t be able to go on without her.

~~~

The night they were cleared to leave from Central Military Hospital, the colonel walked her home.

He wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to it. His subordinate was capable of going by herself, but she had requested that he take her safely home. Though Roy had to admit, he enjoyed her company ( _and maybe she wanted my company_ , he mused). They discussed how to get started with revising the old Ishval policies and redesigning the way the military was run. They agreed the changes would be for the better, even if it meant digging their own graves.

The two became quiet as they neared Riza’s apartment. While walking, he caught a glimpse of her and noted how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He imagined himself wrapping his arms around her and kissing her senselessly, never letting her go...

Roy mentally chuckled over that. Only in novels and in films did that happen; there was no way they could be that close together.

~~~

Roy and Riza had helped one another shed each other’s clothing, skin touching skin. While she dug her fingernails deep in his shoulders, he gripped her hips as he ran his tongue all over her body. The alchemist loved the taste of her, even if it was of gun powder.

In the back of his mind, the colonel thought what they were doing now was unwise. There shouldn’t be any time for romance…

No, there was no need to sacrifice their love for the sake of Amestris. He was crazy for her and even crazier to let his ambitions get in the way. They could manage.

~~~

When they made it to Riza’s apartment, she asked Roy if he wanted to stay for coffee and he told her “sure”. The colonel leaned against the wall while the lieutenant was preparing the drinks.

“Do you want vanilla cream in your coffee?” Riza shouted from the kitchen.

“No thanks,” Roy replied back.

It wasn’t long until Riza came out with the coffee and handed him a mug. Then she leaned against the wall as well. Roy gladly accepted it and took a sip. Silence fell between them at first, but then Riza broke it.

“Colonel, I want to apologize for saying I would take my own life back on the Promised Day.”

Roy’s eyes went wide upon hearing that. “Why?” Was all he could respond.

“After the incident with Lust, you told me to keep my cool, but I didn’t. I knew I had to stop you before your rage got out of control, but thinking you might not be here anymore made me feel helpless.”

“No, you don’t have to apologize. I was the one that lost my cool, not you. I’m sorry, Riza.”

Roy lowered his head in shame; it pained him to think how much he had hurt her back then. He didn’t mean to and she knew that, but he couldn’t rewrite the past. As his eyes slowly traveled from the floor to Riza’s face, there was no hint of anger nor sadness, but instead—

“Say it again,” she demanded, a satisfied smile appearing on the corners of her mouth.

A baffled expression spread across Roy’s features. “What?”

“You said my name, and I want to hear it again. It sounded nice coming from you.”

For a moment, the colonel was speechless. That was unlike them, him saying Riza’s name and her waning to hear it a second time. Saying it, however, was a like huge breath of air to him.

“Riza,” he said, this time with more confidence, with more feeling.

The next few moments went in full motion for Roy. The lieutenant immediately pressed her body against his, cupped his cheeks in her hands, and kissed him hard on the lips. At first the Flame Alchemist froze, his mind too busy thinking, _“What’s going on, what’s going on?”_ to notice he had dropped his mug. He soon felt her left leg hook onto his hip and felt her fingers tugging his hair. Out of impulse, Roy picked Riza up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He decided to let himself be intimate in this moment. It was a blur to him how they stumbled into her bedroom, but that was fine as it would be a waste of time thinking about trivial things like that.

~~~

As the two military officers continued their furious movements with one another, Roy found it funny how everyone thought their strict behavior and professionalism towards one another was just a cover up to hide the true nature of their relationship. Yet until up to this point there was no acting, but maybe they could start after tonight.

It wasn’t long until they were exhausted and lying next to each other with smiles on their faces. Roy pulled the lieutenant closer to him and buried his face in her hair.

“You know, you haven’t said my name yet,” he said to her tauntingly.

Riza gazed at him with confused eyes at first, but then she drew a playful grin. “Really? Alright then, _Roy_.”

The man laughed and then kissed her forehead. “That’s good enough for me, Riza.”

He loved the sound of them calling each other by name. At the workplace they would of course say to one another by rank, but he preferred “Riza” and would never get tired of saying that.


End file.
